Are the cards the only thing on his mind?
by Ravenmelodys
Summary: Chapter 3 YAY um ok Mel is a possessed person R
1. are the cards the only thing on his mind...

Are cards the only things on his mind?  
  
A/N: Ok be kind this is my first attempt at wrighting a fan fic and if you're not nice I will hunt you down and hurt you no j/k ok her it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these chars accept melody  
  
Summary: Cards and his grandfather is the only thing on yugi's mind. Or are they?  
  
  
  
Yugi: Joey can we duel so I don't get out of practice to save my grandfather??? PLEEASE?!?!  
  
Joey: I would and everything.....IF IT WASNT 3:00 A.M.!  
  
Yugi: Awwww come on please please please!  
  
Dristan ~to himself~ I like him in battle mode a hell of a lot better he's not as whiny *chuckles* Yugi finally falls asleep till about noon and he wakes up to his friends out getting food and he hears beautiful music like someone singing but it's a flute he can tell by the high pitch notes it's hitting! He rubs his eyes and walks toward the music and sees a girl sitting on a rock playing what looked like a flute made of a stick?.?. (Oh well)  
  
Melody: Oh......Hello I'm sorry you scared me.  
  
Yugi: I'm sooo sorry. Your music is beautiful I just wanted to listen.  
  
Melody: Oh thank you ~she smiled~  
  
Yugi ~starting at her beautiful smile and lovely eyes~  
  
~Melody waves her hand in front of his face laughing a bit~  
  
Yugi: Oh..Uh.. Sorry. You um want to come have breakfast with me? ~thinking I should be practicing but it seems like I would give up anything for her~  
  
Melody: Excellent! I'm starved. Let's get the hell outta here  
  
Meanwhile ~Joey and Tristan are wrestling because they were arguing AGAIN!~  
  
Joey: I WON AND YOU KNOW IT!!  
  
Tristan: YOU ARE SLOW AND I WON GET OVER IT!  
  
~Yugi came over with Melody and Tristan and Joey stopped in there tracks.~  
  
Yugi: Hey guys what are we having for breakfast  
  
Tristan: Oh well uhh we couldn't find anything good  
  
Joey: Yeah sorry Yug. Hey uh who's ur friend?  
  
Melody: Oh I'm sorry I'm Melody please to meet you  
  
~2 days later yugi and melody are dating and he hasn't practiced for a while or battled in a while~  
  
Melody: Yugi I think I'm in love with you. I know it sounds crazy after 2 days but I think I do.  
  
~Yugi didnt say anything just looked at her then moved forward and kissed softly and quickly~  
  
Melody: What was that for?  
  
Yugi: I Love you too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N. So what ya think. Review please um remember be nice please. It was a weird place to stop but I will have chapter 2 up later. 


	2. Cheating love?

A/N: R&R PLEASE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them but melody  
  
Mel fell asleep. Then Yugi fell asleep thinking she was. But she woke up and went through his deck pulling out the Celtic guardian hugging it slightly the laying 3 fingers on it as it came to life. They ran into the woods and lay down in the soft grass and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Yugi still half asleep: Morning melody....Melody? MELODY!?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU? MELODY?!?  
  
Joey:Yug? What's all the yelling about?  
  
Yugi: Melody is gone. I guess she didn't really love me 'He said trying to keep back tears'  
  
Tea: ~wraps her arms around Yugi who was jealous of Mel all along~ Yugi it will be all right. Don't worry.  
  
Yugi: I guess IM going go through my deck and maybe look for a challenger.  
  
While Yugi is going through his deck he noticed that there is a card missing and figures out that it's on of his strongest~  
  
Yugi: MY CELTIC GUARDIAN IS GONE! SHE STOLE MY CELTIC GUARDIAN. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!  
  
Yugi goes running into the wood searching for the thief. When he finds her she is still asleep in the guardian's arms. Not Knowing what to do he goes ballistic and starts beating up his "card" Obviously the card wins and he picks him up and takes him back to the camp site in a bloody mess and laid him down a bunch of rocks that looks kinda like a bed then leaving so his friend can take care of him. But then the guardian turns into a card again and Mel (who's eyes were all wide and black like she was possessed) all of a sudden faints.  
  
Joey: What happened ~running over to Mel and sitting her up on his knee~ MEL WHAT HAPPENED TO YUGI BESIDES YOU BREAKING HIS HEART?  
  
Mel: what are you talking about I wouldn't do that to Yugi I love him and that's the last thing I remember telling him I loved him then I fell asleep! ~she has a major headache right now~  
  
They all run over to Yugi who is passed out and bloody. Mel starts crying about everything not knowing what happened last night and Yugi looking like he was dead. She loved Yugi AND she would never hurt him purposely. She has lost anyone she ever loved but she doesn't know why she swore to her self it wouldn't happen again. She wishes she knew what was going on but she can't remember anything form her child hood and that has something to do with what is happening to everyone she loves.  
  
A/N: what did you think? Review please and be nice IM new at this. 


	3. possessed

A/N: Chapter 3 YAY R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them except Melody DUH!  
  
Mel: ~in a panic~ Damn Yugi please wake up please just open your eyes.  
  
Joey: Mel, as much as I want to regret saying this he's dead.  
  
Mel: NO HE'S NOT I KNOW HE'S ALIVE I CAN HEAR HIS HEART BEATING!!!  
  
Yugi: ~his eyes fluttering open~ Gee Joey I'm glad you have so much faith in me that I can live through a fight like that. His voice still very groggy.  
  
Mel starts crying and goes to wrap her arms around him and he pushes her away still mad at her for what she had done. Since he was passed out when everything was back to normal. But how could he know what was going on if she didn't even know.  
  
Mel: Yugi I'm so sorry I don't know what happened one minuet I was asleep next to you and the next thing I know I'm here the Celtic guardian is alive and your, in a bloody mess on the ground.  
  
Yugi: You.really don't know what - before he could finish Mel fainted and got back up he eyes all black and possessed like again. She runs and grabs Yugi's cards and ran off into the woods.  
  
When Mel got to a clearing in the woods she laid all of Yugi's cards on rows and she started an incantation and she was interrupted by Yugi who had fallowed her. Half of his cards were alive then Mel finished her spell and all of them were alive.  
  
Mel: GET HIM!!!!  
  
All the cards Run after Yugi accept one the Celtic guardian stayed behind with Mel. The Dark Magician Grabbed and brought him back to Mel.  
  
Mel: Yugi you thought you would be able to save your grandpa? You pathetic boy. She laughed but it wasn't her laugh or her voice? IT WAS PEGASAUSE!  
  
Mel punched him and yet again Yugi was all bloody.  
  
Yugi: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MELODY?  
  
Mel/ Pegasus: Oh well I only put a transmitter in her head when she was a baby I was able to since SHES MY LITTLE SISTER. Well it's not exactly in her head its more like in her ear why do you think she doesn't have her ears pierced  
  
Yugi: NO SHE CAN'T BE. NO IT'S NOT TRUE. I CAN'T BE!  
  
Mel faints and her eyes get normal and she is passed out for 4 days. 


End file.
